


Apple Punch

by charlottefrey



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 - Star Wars Edition [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage is bitter (sweet), M/M, Private School AU, Rey is being adorably hyperactive, Sleepy Cuddles, adorbs, alcohol is used as a means to get cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: When his parents leave him yet again to stay in school over Christmas, Armitage Hux is trying his very best to make something out of the bad situation. And maybe do something about that crush on Ben Solo he has going since ages.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually planned to be a summer camp AU, but i just couldn't come up with anything properly, so private school it is.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Armitage Hux glared down the long table at the door to the hallway and consequently the path out of here.

   “Tag, give it a rest.” Phasma said quietly.

   “I won’t. They said this year it would be possible to get me out of here over Christmas.”

   “Yeah, but don’t they say this every year?” The girl with the bleached hair turned Armitage to look at her.

   “Yes.” He said, defeat leaking into his voice. “They said it every year so far.”

   “You should really give up hope on that. It’s never going to happen okay?”

He lifted his eyes from the table and looked at Phasma. She gave him a sad little smile. Being one of the few friends Armitage had here, she was very important to him.

   “Look at it from this side: We’re having our last Christmas in this school together.” Armitage laughed at that.

   “Yeah, that’s something right?” He looked around. “Rey and Finn are staying too. Poe said he’d stay with Finn and…Ben stays too apparently.”

   “Ben…” Phasma said and gave his shoulder a quick punch. “That means it’s your last chance to get your leg over.”

   “Thank you for this unnecessary information.” Armitage said and stood up, about to bring his plate away.

But the other teens who stayed in school over Christmas were coming over. Rey was talking with Poe about some prank they wanted to pull on Ms Tarkin and Ben was talking with Finn about tutoring the other on Math.

   “Hey.” Rey said enthusiastically. “You’re staying too?”

   “As it seems.” Armitage said. He liked Rey, but she was always so over enthusiastically.

   “We were thinking about decorating the dorm a little better. Would you like to help us?”

   “Sure, sounds like the only real option in this weather.” Phasma said.

   “Definitly.” Poe said and looked out of the window, where a snow storm was raging. “We had several ideas…”

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

Armitage was laying on the floor and looked at the ceiling, decorated with white, green and red ribbons. His back ached and he was tired. Like everyone else around him. Phasma had suggested to get some hot apple punch, but she hadn’t moved since.

   “Ugh, I just want to sleep here.” Ben suddenly said, speaking the first full sentence in ages.

   “That would be an amazing idea!” Rey nearly screamed. She sat up, her hair falling out of her lose bun. “We can take the mattresses down here and sleep on the floor!”

   “That would be an amazing idea!” Poe said and sat up, equally excited. Phasma and Armitage merely shared a look of mild concern and worry, but didn’t dare to oppose the idea of the others. After all at least to Armitage it sounded okay.

   “Ben you’re the strongest, why don’t you get the mattresses and we will bring the duvets and pillows.” Finn said and looked at the dark haired boy by Rey’s side. Ben merely shrugged, accepting his fate without back talking. With a decided grunt, Rey stood up and pulled Poe with her.

   “Let’s get going.”

The others followed behind while Rey trampled up the stairs, making such a noise, Armitage was worried the dorm supervisor would hear it. But the man was most likely to be with the other teachers that stayed over Christmas in the Staff lounge.

   “Rey has the energy to fuel half of London.” Armitage panted, trying to keep up with the girl. Ben, who was by his side began to laugh loudly.

   “No, the energy would be able to supply all of London, including the Buckingham Palace.” Joining in on Ben’s laughter, Armitage shook his head, finally arriving in front of the boy’s dorm room.

Together they dragged the four mattresses down, Rey being the leader of the moving company. It was fun, Armitage admitted to himself, especially when Rey decided to jump on the last mattress and cause a landslide, pulling everyone else with her. Ben landed close to Armitage and somehow their hands met and both boys clung to one another as they made the last few steps to the common room.

   “Damnit Rey!” Finn’s muffled voice came from a pile of blankets. “What the fuck where you thinking.”

   “Presumably nothing.” Phasma said and sat up, causing Poe, who was laying over her middle, to scramble up into a sitting position.

   “What are you nagging about?” Rey stood up, hair gloriously messy and her jumper lopsided over her skinny shoulders. “It was fun, wasn’t it?”

   “Yeah.” Ben said. “We were just worried what would have happened if one of us had landed under one of the mattresses.”

   “Why do you have to be the reasonable of the two of us?” Rey asked.

   “Because my mum raised me like that?” Ben stood up and helped Armitage to get off the mattress. “You had too much influence from Luke and my dad!”

Rey replied in sticking her tongue out and the tension broke when everyone started laughing.

   “We should build up the beds and bring the other two mattresses down.” Poe said, standing up slowly.

   “Yay!” Rey ran back up the stairs.

   “She’s…” Armitage tried to think of something, but he couldn’t find anything in his empty brain. Ben helped him out:

   “Annoying. The word you’re looking for is annoying.” He sighed. “But I love her nevertheless.”

Poe and Finn awed sarcastically and Phasma laughed. Armitage looked at Ben who glanced over to him and the smile he received made his knees weak. But then  he quickly turned his head to avoid anything. He followed Finn and Rey upstairs.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

Apple Punch was great. Especially the one Phasma had brought an hour after their huge bed was built up. Now Rey was already sleeping, Finn and Poe sandwiching her and Phasma was gone somewhere else.

   “Armitage.” Ben’s voice was slightly slurred.

   “Huh?”

   “Why did you look away earlier.” Ben asked slowly and carefully. Turning his head at the other boy, Armitage studied his face before he replied:

   “I was worried.”

   “About what.” Ben turned fully to his side and Armitage found himself mimicking the motion.

   “I was worried you’d notice that I have a crush on you.” Armitage said, every inhibition washed away with alcohol and the intoxicating look of Ben’s eyes.

   “A crush?” Ben smiled, sluggishly and dopey. “I have a crush on you too.”

Both giggled and one large hand settled against Armitage’s waist. Ben was so close, he could smell the other’s deodorant.

   “That’s so weird.” Armitage said.

   “Everything is weird.” Ben countered and both laughed again.

Armitage found a last speck of bravery and snuggled up to Ben. The other pulled him closer and buried his nose in Armitage’s hair.

   “Sleep sleep.” Ben said softly.

When Phasma came back from her phone call with a friend of hers, she saw Ben and Armitage cuddled together and she rolled her eyes.

   “Idiots, sleeping without a blanket!” She threw one over the two and yawned. “I’ll hit the sack too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> have a nice sixth day of Christmas!  
> und für alle Deutschen: Frohen Nikolaus!


End file.
